Our earlier patent applications WO2009/122178, WO 2010/149981 and WO2012/010850 described chassis structures suitable for a compact and lightweight city car. These employ a tubular steel frame to which planar composite sheets are bonded, the combination resulting in a high level of rigidity and crashworthiness.